In normal tissues, cellular connective tissue synthesis is offset by extracellular matrix degradation, the two opposing effects existing in dynamic equilibrium. Degradation of the matrix is brought about by the action of proteinases released from resident connective tissue cells and invading inflammatory cells, and is due, in part, to the activity of at least three groups of metalloproteinases. These are the collagenases, the gelatinases (or type-IV collagenases) and the stromelysins. Normally these catabolic enzymes are tightly regulated at the level of their synthesis and secretion and also at the level of their extracellular activity, the latter through the action of specific inhibitors, such as .alpha..sub.2 -macroglobulins and TIMP (tissue inhibitor of metalloproteinase), which form inactive complexes with metalloproteinases.
The accelerated, uncontrolled breakdown of connective tissues by metalloproteinase catalysed resorption of the extracellular matrix is a feature of many pathological conditions, such as rheumatoid arthritis, corneal, epidermal or gastric ulceration; tumour metastasis or invasion; periodontal disease and bone disease. It can be expected that the pathogenesis of such diseases is likely to be modified in a beneficial manner by the administration of metalloproteinase inhibitors and numerous compounds have been suggested for this purpose [for a general review see Wahl, R. C. et al Ann. Rep. Med. Chem. 25, 175-184, Academic Press Inc., San Diego (1990)].
Certain hydroxamic acid peptidyl derivatives [see for example European Patent Specifications Nos. 214639, 231081, 236872 and 274453 and International Patent Specifications Nos. WO90/05716 and WO90/05719], have been described as collagenase and/or stromelysin inhibitors.